The change in the Black brothers
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: What happens when Regulus doen't become a Death Eater because Sirius sticks up for him when they were children?
1. The sorting

**Tital- The change in the Black brothers**

**Description- What happens when Regulus doen't become a Death Eater because Sirius sticks up for him when they were children?**

The sorting

Regulus Black," I took a deep breath and walked towards the stool. As I sat I saw you looking up at me and smiling. I could see you holding hands with another boy under the table. I knew that was the wolf boy. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. You looked disappointed but clapped with the rest. I sat by myself for that meal watching you have fun with your friends. Then you looked at me and smiled. I smiled too because I realized you didn't hate me for being in Slytherin. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw you glare. I looked behind me and saw a boy about your age looking at me. "Hello I'm Avery," he said and I smiled. "I'm Regulus," I replied. He then bent down to hiss into my ear. "I don't know you but I will hurt you if you turn out to be like your brother," with that he walked away. I gulped and looked down at my plate. I was scared. I didn't have you to protect me the feast was over and I was left alone. The night was hard as everyone watched my every move and bullied me when I did something the older students didn't like. I put on the pajamas you brought me for my birthday, you know the ones with the grey top with the slythiern crest and the black pants also with the crest on it. I snuggled under the covers and fell into a nightmare filled dream.

The next morning I pulled on my robes. I left the common room alone everyone glaring at me. I reached the hallway before the Great Hall and I was pulled back. I looked and saw the same boy as last night. But this time he had brought some friends. I looked up at him and he smirked at me. "Hello filth," he spat."I am not filth!" I yelled. He frowned and punched me in the gut. I fell to the floor."Don't talk to me filth!" he spat and him and his friends started hitting me. Suddenly they stopped and I was being offered a hand. I looked up and saw a boy with greasy black hair, a crocked nose and black eyes. I took the hand and he helped me up. I looked to the side and saw Lucius. A little way off stood Bellatrix and Narcissa. They smiled at me. "Are you OK?" the other boy asked me. I nodded but regretted it as I began to feel dizzy. The boy held me steady and walked me to the Hospital Wing.

I was soon let out and I walked with Severus to lunch as we missed Breakfast and classes. On the way there we saw you in your uniform. You looked worried and I realised you were heading to the hospital wing. "Sirius," I said quietly. Your head snapped up and looked at me. You ran and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Severus for saving him." I heard you whisper as you hugged me.

I was happy. You still loved me.


	2. Four years later

Four years later.

I sat and stared out of James Potter's guest bedroom window and tears came to my eyes. My back was sore and my head throbbed. But I wasn't as bad as you. I had run away with you and knew I had done the right thing. But as soon as we had arrived you collapsed. I'm not allowed to see you until you wake up. I cuddle the stuffed lion you gave me on my tenth birthday (Charmed to be green and silver), you explained to mum and dad you got it because my name meant Lion heart. I sit in my favorite pajamas as well just waiting for you to wake. The ones I wore on my first night at Hogwarts. I also wore my slythiern green socks.

I pray and hope you do. You're all I have left and I love you. I feel the tears in my eyes un-shed but now shedding. I hear the door open and Mrs Potter comes in. "You can see him now Regulus," she smiles but it's a sad smile. I follow her numbly to the room you are in. I see you in your boxers beaten and bloody. You have a Muggle cast on your arm and bandages around your head and chest. I chock back a sob and search in your trunk. I soon find what I am looking for. I pull on your pajamas, the ones that look like mine but in Gryffindor, I also pull on your Gryffindor socks and tuck your stuffed dog under your arm.

I don't move form your side. Apart from the toilet. I don't eat or sleep. I just watch you holding you. Remus is comming over next week. He can't wait to see you. He doesn't know about what happened yet and no one can find the heart to tell him. Lily's comming over after that with Severus. Oh how I love Severus.

The door creaks open and James comes in with a bowl of water. "Mum said we need to change his bandages," he said and I nodded numbly. I washed you and changed your bandages while James looked on. Soon it was done. "He'll wake soon Regulus," he said laying a hand on my shoulder. "You'll see," and with that he was gone. It's been another two weeks and still nothing has changed. Remus stays in here with me and curls up on your side at night crying and howling like a wolf. But I can't comfort him. I don't know how. It's morning now and the wolf has finally fallen asleep. I'm looking out of the window when I hear coughing. I turn and see it's you. "MRS POTTER!" I yell. Soon me and Remus are kicked out of the room. He sits on the floor and cries while I pace the hall outside the door. The door soon opens and she is smiling. "He's awake," me and Remus run into the room to see you sitting up but looking pale and very weak. "Reggie," you crock. "REGGIE," you cry. I run over and pull you into a hug. "I'm here Siri," I said as I held you close. "It's OK," you soon stopped crying and fell back to sleep. I smiled as I watched you and turned to Remus. "Treat him well," I say before I leave.


	3. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

I smile as I watch you run around the garden. Your still weak but try to keep up with your friends. You often have to walk with a cane but Mrs Potter said it wouldn't be much longer until you wouldn't need it. I'm sitting on my own on the grass. Lily and Severus are playing chess under the tree by the pool. Remus and Peter are doing some summer holiday homework and you are chasing James around the garden. I smile at the clothes all off us are wearing. We are really a unlikely 'pack' as Remus would call it.

oon we would return to Hogwarts and things would change. I wouldn't see you as often and I'd be alone again. No one in my house wants to be friends with me except Severus. But he's a year older then me and I can't hang out with him in class. I'll be alone again. I'm on the train with Severus. He's reading and can't see the glares we get when people walk past. Soon two girls come into our compartment looking scared. "Erm can we sit with you?" one asks. I nod my head and introduce myself. "I'm Regulus Black," I said. "I'm Lattisha Malfoy and this is my girlfriend Maxine Juvan. We have just moved here from Beauxbatons. Neither of our parents know we're more then Friends and when Maxine's parents heard my parents were moving me here Maxine's parents moved her to," the blonde girl answered. I nodded. "So are you going to introduce us to your friend?" the same girl asked. "That's Severus Snape. He's my friend and a year older year older then me." I replied looking longelngly at Severus. He however didn't notice. Lattisha had long blonde hair and brown eyes whilest Maxine had glasses with brown eyes and hair. For the rest of the ride I spoke to the girls and got to know them. They are in fifth year like me brother. And for once going to Hogwarts I feel happy and wanted.


	4. Love shows up in the strangest of ways

Love shows up in the strangest of ways

It's been a month since we all returned. Me, Lattisha, Maxine and Severus spent most of our time hanging around and having a laugh. But your still there for me when I need you to be. You have kept your promise about protecting me until the end. But I have also noticed a change in you. You always seem ill so I'm comming with you to the Hospital Wing today. Me and Remus are both worried about you. So is James but he got a detention for pulling a prank on Malfoy when he spat in my food at breakfast. So here we are sitting in the Hospital Wing with our mouths hung open. "P-p-p-pregnant," Sirius stuttered. "That's what I said Mr Black. Four months to be exact. So if you wish being a Witch I can tell you the sex already." She said. Remus and Sirius nodded and I felt so out of place. You were my brother yes but this was something you needed to share with Remus and Remus alone. But yet I didn't want to leave in fear of being attacked if I was seen alone. "It's a girl," I heard madam Pomfrey say and I smiled but turned away. This was a moment your you too by yourselves so I braved it and left alone. I walked alone by the Libury when something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the floor and couldn't move. "Your a disgrace Black," someone hissed in my ear."You don't deserve to be a Slytherin," a voice jeered. A voice in which I recognised as my deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. I tried to move but I could barley breath. I felt something collide with the side of my head and my vision blurred and went black. As black as my name.I could hear crying and a sweet male voice speaking to me. "Please wake up Reggie I need you." The voice of my brother was heard from the other side of me. "Please Reggie," he begged again. "I need you too," the sweet voice said. I knew it was Severus. But why would he need me? I soon found out and I felt you tense. "I love you." Severus whispered so quietly it was almost lost on deaf ears. But I heard it. It was like a siren had gone off in my head and my second brain was having a party. I managed to clench my hand around yours and Sirius's and you gasped. My eyes opened and it was no longer dark. I looked at Sirius and saw he had a large tummy now and I frowned. "You've been out for three month Regulus. We had almost given up hope," Sirius whispered. 'Three months' I thought in shock but then I remembered you and I looked over. I did the next thing without thinking and kissed you.


	5. Leaving school

Leaving school

I just graduated and waddled down the isle ready to catch the train home. I was seven months pregnant and looking forward to being home with you. We were also having a girl just like Remus and Sirius had had first. Amy-Lee Black-Lupin is now three years old and will soon have a baby brother who the boys have decided to call Regulus Sirius Remus Black-Lupin. A long winded name yes but they thought it was a good idea. This summer Lily and James are getting married. I am looking forward to it but I will have only just had our baby girl who we have decided to call Alicia Rose Black-Snape. Life is much better then we thought it would be. A few years ago if we were told we'd be this happy we would have punched that person and run away trying not to think about our family. I am glad I ran away with you when given the chance. Because now I have had the chance to be who I wanted to be and to have the life any child should have. Even if it came late. My baby girl is a year old now and we're watching baby Harry being cradled by his mother. It's August 2nd 1980 and Harry James Potter is three days old. Born on the 31st July 1980. The bed next to them is you cradeling your third child. Another baby girl and I'm holding the baby boy who is a day old. Born on the 1st August 1980. Your second daughter was born on the 8th of July 1980. I named my boy Sirius Severus Black-Snape. You names Yours Jamie Lily Black-Lupin. We're all happy but I have the feeling something bad is going to happen which will destroy all we have built. But that is for another day. Maybe another time entirely.


End file.
